


【宇龙】以吻封缄（中）

by GarfieldHatesCoffee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarfieldHatesCoffee/pseuds/GarfieldHatesCoffee
Summary: *老式绿皮火车一辆又老套又慢废话巨多*终于要开始搞辣





	【宇龙】以吻封缄（中）

**Author's Note:**

> *老式绿皮火车一辆又老套又慢  
> 废话巨多  
> *终于要开始搞辣

白宇觉得自己一定是受了蛊惑才会有这种近乎自恋的想法，但他的身体却不受反射弧的控制，紧紧盯着那双眼睛发愣似的，用自己还握着纸巾的手扣住朱一龙毛茸茸的后脑勺，直直的吻上了他的唇。

他只是静静地贴着，那两片薄唇刚喝了可乐还冰冰的，软糯很舒服，白宇能感到对方的呼吸因为紧张而若有若无的打在他的脸上。

他没有睁开眼，他不想看到朱一龙那双眼睛折射出的恐惧惊吓甚至厌恶，只想牢牢抓住这可能稍纵即逝的美好。

他感受着唇下的温度，想起他龙哥吃早饭时嘬面条的样子，念台词时哒吧的嘴，笑的时候露出的白牙，喝可乐时不经意跳出来的粉色小舌头，和他发出迷人嗓音的咽喉。

白宇想要用全身心把这些东西去感受去临摹千万遍，但他不敢也不能——连这个淡淡的吻都是奢求，都怕是水中月镜中花，他害怕轻举妄动后一切将不复存在，更何况更深层次的占有。

他在等待，等待自己被推开，等待所有曾经让自己难以入睡的幻想被打破，等待让自己死心的最后一击。

但是，他没等到。

 

在白宇感到疑惑的时候，他落入了一个温柔的怀抱——朱一龙就着这个姿势环住了他的脖子，从唇缝中挤出了一声哼笑。

就像大雨中淋湿的男孩，突然有了伞的庇护，白宇睁开了眼，只一瞬间，他眼中的雨倾泻而下。而他，从朱一龙的眼中看到了彩虹。

 

他仿佛回到了那三个月的剧组生活。

他龙哥对着他因为不规律饮食而造成的胃疼眉毛扭作一团，后来就小心翼翼的问他要不要和自己一起吃早饭，那时的自己还没有别的心思，只觉得和他的神仙哥哥吃早饭当真是一件幸福的事。之后的每天清晨他龙哥坐在饭桌对面，时不时低眉浅笑，有时甚至会被自己逗的前仰后合，明明比自己大两岁的人竟然能发出少年澄澈的笑声。没过多久，白宇就发现自己变成了赵云澜，望着面前的沈美人存了别的想法——他开始期待龙哥用少年的声线发出其他音节。

 

曾经这都只是存在于脑海与梦境中疯狂的幻想，每一次沾染都是一次巨大的自我消耗，就像毒品一样让人欲罢不能，给他无限的快感却也带来跌入现实时无尽的失落与痛苦。

而现在，他回想起了这三个月短暂的相遇中朱一龙偷偷透漏出来的心意，终于无比真切的体会到了原来自己也是被爱着的略微苦涩的甜蜜。

 

“小白你怎么不擦了？”

朱一龙可能意识到这种奇妙的走向与自己明显的顺从与纵容过于羞耻，好看的脸已经红了大半。

“呃……这不是看哥哥你衣服已经干了嘛，就……没继续擦。”

话音刚落白宇就感觉自己肩头一轻，手就被拽到了对面人的裤子上，耳边传来一阵细如蚊声的私语——

“衣服是透的不会湿，但可乐漏下去了。”

朱一龙确实没有骗他，可乐从衣服的网流过了他的腰腹部，如数灌进了他的牛仔裤里，在深蓝色的布料上留下了一大片深色的印子，手摸上去黏糊糊的应该不会好受。

不好受的又哪里只有朱一龙一个人？

白宇的手被他龙哥按在裤子上，大脑里的那面理智墙正在分崩离析，最后几块砖已经摇摇欲坠。他不禁心疼起已经付了钱的宾馆，照这样的发展趋势估计派不上一点用场了。

“哥哥那你说该怎么办？”

白宇饶有兴致的看了看已经熟透了的龙哥，舌头不自觉得舔了一下唇边的小痣，就像一个发现自家猫咪故意在自己面前露出柔软的肚皮却在被拆穿小心思后表示出否认态度时的主人一样，等待着他龙哥下一秒的精彩表演。

“那…那算了，我回去换一条裤子就好了。”

朱一龙迟疑地收回了手反被白宇迅速的抓住，强硬的拉着手放到了自己的心口，目光直白的望向红透半边天的男人，富有侵略性得让人不敢移开视线。

“那可不行，来都来了哪有走的道理？”

他一只手把朱一龙的手按在心口，另一只手顺着他裤子上的可乐渍边缘滑到破洞上，有一下没一下的扣着露出来的白花花的大腿肉。

“而且哥哥，我们还要打游戏呢，房间已经开好了，钱都付了，你这总不好让我白花钱吧。”

白宇感觉到他龙哥的腿抖了一下就用力向下按住，继续对着他的眼睛发出咄咄逼人的邀请，语气带着几分撒娇的意味但又强硬的让人不敢拒绝。

“哥哥你看看你，脸红成啥了都，我又没干啥。”

这个逐渐得了趣开始掌握这顿饭主动权的人继续发难，放过了破洞裤的手开始游走在网状衬衫上，大有想把衬衫空隙抓得和破洞一样大的意图。

而朱一龙显然失去了刚开始的从容不迫——他没想到对方对于自己的暗示不仅有了回应，回应还有点大——他只感觉布料来回蹭着自己的皮肤，手掌的温度就在一层之隔的衣服外四处点火，压着网格摩擦的腰间有些疼但更多的是痒，身体的温度迅速升高，裤腰以下被可乐浸湿的部分感觉更加冰凉，刺激着他已经不太清醒的神经。

而偏偏那只在他身上的作乱的手的主人丝毫没有放过他的意思，锲而不舍的用另一只抓着他的手腕，强迫他感受着——温度同样燥热，鼓点一样的心跳明显过速。

“你倒是对我干了不怎么光彩的事儿啊，你摸摸这儿——”

朱一龙听着白宇脸不红心不跳的说着这么直白的话，感觉手下的心跳节奏更加明显，像是插上了翅膀一样不断撞击着他结实的胸腔。

“我都心率过快了，哥哥，是你勾引我的。”

他说这话时带了百分之八百的肯定，因为他没法觉得朱一龙今天从穿衣款式到行为表现只有单纯的目的而没有复杂的动机。

 

白宇整个人向前跨了一步，手还抓着朱一龙的手按在胸前，用居高临下的目光盯着眼前早已不知道该看向何处的一双桃花眼，缓缓得蹭到他的面前逼他视线交错，又用另一只手有节奏的戳着他的心口。两个人距离极近，近到白宇都能数清他龙哥浓密的睫毛，也不知道是谁的呼吸先乱了分寸，胡乱的拍在两人的皮肤上。

很显然朱一龙已经紧张到忘记了呼吸，屏住气想要向后躲开却被椅子背挡住了去路，反倒从喉咙深处发出一声闷哼，夹杂着气音钻进白宇的耳中。

白宇得逞似的笑了笑，决定放过眼前这个已经说不出一句话的红人儿，终于舍得放开他龙哥的手，退回了自己的座位上，大大咧咧的靠在靠背上，看向朱一龙的眼神却是笃定，像是把所有的坚毅都揉进了目光里。

“哥哥。”

“嗯，我在。”

“我喜欢你。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“我真的好爱你，我会一直对你好的。”

“嗯……”

 

朱一龙想告诉他自己一直都知道，三个月时间，一群人，自己的性格想要迅速进入状态谈何容易，但有一个小太阳围着自己，用他的热情点燃慢热的自己，却也无声无息的点燃了自己的心。

可自己不善于表达，常常恨自己无法准确的回应来自小太阳的爱意，只能发挥演员的职业优势，学习沈巍的样子，胃疼就包了他的早饭，皮了就和他一起幼稚，点点滴滴，把自己的爱送进那人的生活里，到最后却发现，自己只是被人当做哥哥，而他已经无路可退。

杀青时他说：你永远也杀不了青的。

可人生不是这样，有的人说散就散，可能从某时某刻开始就再也没有相处的机会了。因此当接到白宇的邀请时，他就拿出了那件公司买的自己怎么也不愿意穿的网格衬衫，准备赴约。穿上时他的脸烧的就像火。

试问谁能不喜欢无条件对自己好的人呢？

但现在，当朱一龙想把眼睛抬起来偷偷看一眼白宇的表情时，就被半路那人两腿间不可忽略的鼓包截了视线。

嗯，不是没条件，自然是有偿。

 

白宇注意到了他的目光和有变红趋势的耳朵，这才意识到发生了什么。

但他脸皮厚，厚到让朱一龙震惊。

“不是哥哥你别这么盯着我，还不都是你害的。”

说完还撇撇嘴表示委屈，顺便拉着板凳往朱一龙跟前挤了挤。

“我…我没干什么啊你反应怎么这么大，哎呀。”

说完朱一龙就后悔了——白宇一手搂上了他的脖子，用毛茸茸的头去蹭他的脸颊，另一只手却不安分的抚上了已经被蹂躏过一次的衬衫，和刚才力道完全不同地使劲揉搓着，就好像要把他结实的腰腹肌肉全都打回原形。他感觉浑身的注意力全部汇集到那里，只是一下触碰就能让他感觉全身无力。

白宇一边蹭着他的脸一边在他耳边呼着热气，黏糊糊的说着“哥哥我都硬了”“哥哥你得对我负责”“哥哥你怎么这么烫啊”，各种露骨的话羞的朱一龙的左耳红得要滴血。

他又轻轻咬上了身边人的耳垂，用牙齿来回磨着那颗珠子，嘬进又吐出。朱一龙被他的行为吓得急忙要躲开，却被两只长胳膊更加用力的抱在怀里。

白宇从耳垂，吻过侧颈，在他龙哥光洁的脖子上留下一串暧昧的水光，最后扳过他的脸吻上了他的嘴唇，这一次他自信已经获得了特许，忘情地吮吸着朱一龙的上唇，在上面留下细密的牙印，灵活的舌头撬开牙齿，钻进他温暖湿滑的口腔，仔细描摹着曾经肖想过的牙齿和舌头，舌尖使了点巧劲从腔壁画过，麻与痒就像电流一样窜过朱一龙的大脑。

看他不再挣扎，白宇就开始动手动脚，一只手伸进衬衫的下摆抚上了他的肚子，轻轻拍了拍又捏住一层肚皮上的肉提起来晃了两下。朱一龙觉得好气就抬脚踢了踢白宇的腿，却反被他用另一只手握住了脚踝架到板凳上，不管那牛仔裤的破洞已经有多大就摸了进去，手掌摩挲着滑到大腿内侧，用手指的茧子不断抚摸着那片敏感的皮肤。

“呜…嗯小白……”

朱一龙承受着两边的过于集中的快感，嘴唇还被衔在白宇的牙齿中，几乎要缺氧，便用力推开了他的头，像一条回到水里的鱼一样贪婪的喘息着，正想责怪却被白宇几乎要哭了的表情弄的软了心。

“哥哥你嫌弃……”

他觉得白宇这小孩是真的脸皮厚，在这种情况下还能装出一脸无辜的样子，不禁觉得好笑，又看他要开口埋怨，就在他说完之前主动凑了上去，环着他的脖子咬住了他喋喋不休的嘴。

 

白宇受到了惊吓。

那种感觉就像自己都觉得是在无理取闹，只为吸引喜欢的人注意力的小孩皮得摔倒后被心上人扶起来温柔的关心时忍不住的欢欣。他瞪大眼睛看向朱一龙，眸子里果真有星星，但那却是整个宇宙。

原来真挚的爱从来都不会是单方面的付出。

 

他热烈的回应着他龙哥主动献上的第一个吻，一下下嘬着他口腔里的每一个角落，仿佛是要从这里把朱一龙整个吞下肚去，连骨头都舍不得吐出来的那种。他们唇舌勾连在一起，用舌尖在对方的嘴里作乱，有意无意的滑动着引来一阵阵酥麻的快感。火锅店的包间里没有汤底烧开沸腾翻滚的气泡声，但却毫不安静，纠缠在一起的水声仿佛加热器，把只有开胃小菜和蘸料的包间温度迅速的加热到了燥点。

白宇的吻技的确占了上风，不多时他就压的朱一龙整个人只能靠挂在自己脖子上的胳膊来保证不从板凳上摔下去，步步紧逼毫无停止的意思。朱一龙右腿被白宇抬着不知道什么时候已经挂到了他前倾的腰上。而进犯者的左腿挤进他腿间随着吻的加深有一下没一下的蹭着那鼓囊囊一大片，右腿压住朱一龙的右腿向外撇开，同时撑在地上保持平衡。白宇用左手扶着板凳防止磕到他龙哥的后脑勺，右手就担负起了煽风点火的任务，变本加厉的开始了对这片神圣土地的探索。

菜单还没有呈上去，火还完全没有打开，但朱一龙觉得他要热透了——白宇用舌头喂给他滚烫的邪火，在两人浸润的津液中丝毫没有灭下去的意思，而白宇粗砺的手掌似乎就是致命的吸引，引诱着那团火在他体内四处游荡，里外夹击试图点燃他每一个细胞。

白宇显然很享受这个过程。

他放过朱一龙已经被吮吸的泛红的嘴唇吻到了衬衫包裹下的锁骨，轻轻啃噬着凸起骨头上的细嫩的皮肤，他龙哥确实天生白皮，更显得那几处印子的罪恶。而这个角度让他能更清楚的观察他龙哥的美貌——尽管在这样程度的美貌加上平日里从未展现过的色气面前，白宇觉得自己永远清醒不了。

他觉得衬衫过于碍事，便摸索着伸手去解朱一龙的扣子，也许是为了转移注意力，他吻上了喉结，用牙齿夹住那个核轻轻扭转，听见那人突然紧张的喘息后又安抚似的来回舔弄着。

“别…小白…你，你快停下…痒…”

但朱一龙依然发现了他最初的企图，想抽回手遏制住准备犯案的元凶——但在这样的情势下，饶是举铁八十公斤的人也早已经被玩的少了一半气力，本来严肃的请求被此情此景一衬反而生出一种欲擒故纵的媚意来。

朱一龙也意识到自己刚刚的举动适得其反的挑逗了面前的人——隔着牛仔裤也能感觉到抵着自己身下的那东西猝然向前顶了顶，他倒吸了一口气，却发现本来就被白宇揪着的衬衫被自己的深呼吸直接崩掉了两个扣子。

这是他第一次这么痛恨自己结实的胸肌。

白宇显然也被眼前的景象吓了一跳，不禁想起了精致衬衫包裹下的斯文君子沈教授，充满肉感的紧实躯体时常让他想要上手摸一摸。而眼下，他获得了绝佳的视角与梦寐以求的机会，他心中不免得意：这就叫做特权。

“哇哦，宝贝儿你也太辣了。”

白宇身体里的赵云澜成功复出后立马开启了撩妻模式，也不管此时身下的朱一龙是不是比沈巍红了几个色号，手指顺着他亲自开辟的道路，探进了网格下若隐若现的神秘世界。

 

“哥哥你皮肤好滑啊。”

他喟叹着从脖子一路吻下来，停在了朱一龙的胸前——确实锻炼的很好。白宇忍不住在那块肌肉上捏了一把，如愿听到了身下人的第一声闷哼。可能是觉得过于羞耻，朱一龙索性闭上了眼，紧紧咬住水光发亮的嘴唇，把头偏向椅子背转了过去。

“哥哥…你看看我嘛……”

白宇一副被嫌弃了的样子向躲开的人发出了不满的抗议，这种语气让朱一龙简直有一种自己真的做了什么伤了人心的事情的错觉，下意识的就把头又扭了过来，红着眼眶正对上白宇难以掩饰兴奋的眼神，突然想起，明明过分的人是他，在人身上乱摸，这里还是在火锅店的包间，还用舌头……哎呀这个人怎么脸皮这么厚。

但他脸皮的厚度就刚好符合朱一龙的喜好，多一分嫌聒噪，少一分就会热度不够——反倒觉得过于生疏了。

“小白你怎么现在还那么爱说话……”

适合是适合，但该怼还是要怼回去。

“好啊哥哥那我不说了。”

白宇停下了手里的动作抬起了头，意味不明的挑了挑眉，舌头飞快的从嘴唇上舔过，在朱一龙疑惑但不说的目光下俯身含住了暴露在空气中的乳首，上下牙轻轻咬着那颗粉色的小豆豆抬起了头，眼神带着十足的色气看着震惊的朱一龙。

“那我就干点儿别的。”

**Author's Note:**

> *不好意思好像卡肉了  
> *不着急慢慢来  
> *是不是特别符合老式绿皮火车  
> 进度特别慢的那种


End file.
